Military School!
by Diva Actress
Summary: One of the teenage bohemians was threatened to be sent to military school. This is the result as I would imagine in it. Please R&R.


Okay, so inspiration has hit! Here is another one-shot! Inspired by a Disney Channel original movie. So I own nothing, either RENT or the DCOM.

**Line** Maureen's point of view

I sat in the principles office once again. "Ms. Johnson, you are aware that this is your third attendance with me this month?" asked Principle Hugh, rubbing his temples.

"Yes," I said, not really caring. I blew a bubble and it popped over my lips.

"Ms. Johnson, spit out your gum." I pretended to swallow it. "Now, Ms. Johnson, I must say that our little visits are becoming far too frequent."

"Well, you know that you could just ignore the things I do. They are not dangerous most of the time, I just voice my opinion."

"You interrupted a health class lecture on mental diseases!"

"Because homosexuality is not a disease! Nor is bisexuality for that matter."

"Ms. Johnson, you have left me no choice but to suspend you. If after a four day suspension your behavior does not improve, I will have to expel you. Now, I've already called your house, unfortunately neither one of your parents are home, so you will start your suspension in school. Report to room 122 where you will remain until I have successfully contacted one of them."

I grabbed my book bag and walked out of the room, chewing my gum loud enough so that he could hear. "Ms. Johnson! Your gum!" I acted as though I hadn't heard him.

**Line**

"Maureen Grace Johnson! How in the world did you get suspended?! Your father and I raised you better than that!"

"Mom it's no big deal. May I suggest that you keep your eyes on the road so I can live to return to school?"

"Maureen Grace! How dare you talk to me like that!"

"Mom! Watch out!" She quickly veered around a car. "Are you really trying to kill us? Maybe you should let me drive."

"Not on your life. You've had your driving privileges revoked. You first must learn the meaning of responsibility and respect."

"Okay," I slouched down in my seat for the duration of the ride home.

"You realize that your mother and I had to leave work early to both be here when your mother brought you home?"

"Well at least it beats you two fighting over what color we should paint the living room."

"Maureen Grace go sit in the study until your mother and I decided upon your punishment."

"Okay, do you want me to work on my homework?"

"No, I want you to sit on the ground in silence." His face was a fix seriousness and rage. I went to the study, sat on the floor, and did nothing. However my father didn't know that instead of a punishment, I was busy planning how to protest the school system.

A half hour later, Mom yelled for me to come back into the family room.

"After much thought and consideration, your mother and I have decided that the best option for you to learn respect and responsibility, is military school." _MILITARY SCHOOL! I can't go to military school! I'm a proud anarchist! I can't survive military school, much less go there!_

"We've enrolled you in the George Washington Military Academy. You start Monday." My mind exploded. There was no way I was going to military school.

"Yes sir," I managed to mumble. "I'll be upstairs in my room." I raced up the stairs. My parents had left me know choice, I had to do it. I was going to run away to New York. I unpacked my school bag with the patches on it, and packed a few clothing articles, went into my bathroom and grabbed my toothbrush and paste and packed those as well. I grabbed my protest notebook, and waited for the veil of night to fall.

**Line**

As soon as I heard snores, my father's, issuing from my parents bedroom, I knew it was safe to leave via the window. I climbed down the trellis, and escaped into the night. I bought a train ticket to Manhattan, and rode the 11:30pm train to the Theatre District from Hicksville.

"Goodbye Hicksville!" I called out the train window.

**The End**

So there you have it, not my best, but I thought it could happen. I was debating using Mimi instead of Maureen, but I couldn't resist Maureen...I guess I'm too much of an Idina fan...

Anywho, please review, even if you think it sucked. Criticism is always welcomed. Flame away.


End file.
